


The Two Different Spectrums of Us

by princesslexi763



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Businessmen, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Single Parents, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: When Jack was told he was a carrier at the age of fifteen, he never dreamt that a year later, he would be getting told that he was having a baby. At the age of seventeen, he's struggling as a single father but making end's meet the best he can. When his life begins to take a turn for the worse, and he fears that he's going to lose all sense of security for him and his son, a chance encounter at a coffee shop leads him to the mysterious Mark...After agreeing to take the job offered, he is soon going to realize that juggling work, a relationship?, and a child are going to the toughest things that Jack has ever had to face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know that I'm back again with another story but this one is literally just going to be my, "i was having writers block with Holding On To Us so I'm going to write more of this one". Which means, that updates for this are NOT going to be frequent...unless it's highly anticipated which then I might hold an exception to that. I saw a prompt on Tumblr about person A being a single father and person B helping them out but then I also saw another prompt that read, Person A is a big shot at a business and hires Person B which leads to them falling in love and thought, "Why the hell not combine them both?!" So that's how this little beauty was created. I hope you all enjoy this little mini-series story that I'm going to do and that you all continue to read my over works. happy reading! :)

Going through high school, I lived a relatively normal life. I had a loving mom and dad, five older siblings—way older siblings but they made sure I was okay. I was closest with my older brother Malcolm…he was nearly ten years older than me but hey, it’s not the age that matters in brotherhood. My parent’s had me young and quite frankly, I could tell that I was the result of a ‘broken condom’ but they both claim that I was planned. I don’t believe so considering that they admitting to having to buy all new items for me when I was born because they had ‘misplaced’ my siblings. 

But nonetheless, they loved me and treated me well and I could _not_ have asked for a better teenage life. 

That was until my body started going through these weird changes. I was experiencing mood swings, bloating, random changes where I would sweating one minute and freezing cold the next, and this weird ‘blood’ spotting that I couldn’t even explain. 

When I told my mother about it—not my father because I was not having a conversation like that with him—she had a grave look come over her face and sorrow fill her eyes. It was then that she made me an appointment. I asked her what was wrong with me and all she was, “ _I prayed to the Lord that one of my sons would never go through this.”_

After the appointment, I would learn why. 

I was known as a ‘Carrier’. By scientific terms, I am a male who has the gene that allowed for them to reproduce children. Before I was born—or even really formed in the womb—the gene had been switched on and that allowed for me to have a fully functioning womb and ovaries. But I’m still a male by DNA. The doctor explained that only ten percent of males in the world have this gene but it’s not totally uncommon. He gave me some reading to do before taking my mother aside and asking her a question. I would later learn that he was asking her if she would like me to undergo surgery to remove the womb. 

To my own surprise, my mother shook her head at the doctor and cursed him out. She said that he had no right to take away what I was to do naturally. So instead, they put me on birth control and sent me on my way. 

That was when I was fifteen years old. 

That was before I met the love of my life, Marcus, when I was a little older than sixteen. 

At the age of sixteen, I can admit that I made many mistakes when it came to my body. I didn’t exactly do what I was supposed to—like take my birth control on a regular basis. I skipped days and when I did take it, it was so irregular that I felt like I was dying. I also hated taking it because I would bloat up and gain weight and I didn’t like that. 

So when I began dating Marcus when I was sixteen years old, I guess the whole idea of me being a carrier completely slipped my mind. We began dating in April of that year…and by September…I was learning the worst possible news any teenager could ever hear. 

I was pregnant. 

I’ll never forget that date that I received that news either— September 13th. It was the singlehandedly best and worst day of my whole life. 

I was scared to tell my parent’s and I was scared as all hell to tell Marcus. I didn’t know how any of them would react to the news. I told Marcus first actually…

His exact words to me were, “ _You’re getting an abortion right?”_ And when I told him in a pissed off voice, “ _How could I?”_ He got up and left my room and that was the end of Marcus and I…because the following week at school, he was showering kisses all over some other kid who was a year below us. 

So then I knew it was time to tell my parent’s the terrible news. Because this was going to be their first grandchild and well…it was going to be from their youngest son.

I remember how my mother just cried and looked at me in disbelief. I remember my fathers disapproving head shake as he lowered his face in his hands and cried as well. My mother told me to leave the room and she’d come and talk to me later, so I sulked up to my room bawling my eyes out.

When my mother came up to talk to me that night, she explained that her and my father had talked and thought the best way for me to go was to give the child up for adoption. But I didn’t want that, and I knew in my heart that I didn’t want that. So I just shook my head and told her that I wanted to keep the baby. I would raise the child the best I could.

She smiled a grin at me before rubbing my back and saying, “That’s my Jack.” in a warm, motherly tone. 

I started my Junior year around that time. I went to school every day and got the best grades I could. But then people began to talk, even teachers began to talk behind my back. And I didn’t feel safe around that environment anymore. But I was determined to give my child the best life I could for them. 

At the end of November, I received that exciting news that I was going to be giving birth to a little boy. And my heart couldn’t have been more full. For Christmas, in lieu of any gifts for myself, I asked for anything that would help me out. My brothers and sisters helped out immensely and my family even put together a little ‘baby bank’ they called it at their work places where people could just drop off random items that I would need. 

I couldn’t afford very much with what little money I head but I was trying…I really was. 

My family tried talking with Marcus’s to see if they would help any but they just shoved us off like we were part of ‘the help’. I should have expected that type of behavior though. I mean, look at how Marcus reacted to me. In school, when I was nearly nine months pregnant and sticking out like a sore thumb, he would just turn his head the other way and never look at me. 

It was the most traumatic experience…well, I thought that until I experienced my first set of labor pains.

On May 25th of my junior year of high school, I gave birth to a very healthy baby boy. 

I named him Noah Samuel and he instantly became my everything—my heart and soul. 

And I can even say that Marcus did visit me in the hospital, only because my parent’s practically forced him to sign Noah’s birth certificate. But I further say that when I let Marcus hold Noah, he cried like a baby himself at looking at his little creation. I thought that maybe that was a turning point for us, but instead, he handed Noah back to me and then asked, “ _Can I have visitation with him?_ ”

I never returned to school my senior year. Instead, I grabbed a job at the local coffee shop in my town and tried to make Noah and I a living. And I did pretty good. 

That was until I turned eighteen, Noah just shy of a year old. My parent’s told me that I couldn’t stay at the house forever and I knew they were right. I needed to move into my own place with Noah so I could begin raising him properly. They explained that this wasn’t them kicking us out, it was them telling me to give Noah all I could. 

So I moved out of my parent’s house into a one bedroom apartment in the heart of town. The rent per month was only $250 and when I explained to the landlord how I was a teen single father, he made sure to have everything included so I didn’t have to pay for anything but the rent and my initial security deposit. He also told me that we could stay there as long as we wanted to, as long as we kept paying rent. 

I was more than glad that I was finally able to support Noah like a father should. 

But it hurt when I watched all of my fellow classmates graduate with their diplomas as I sat in the audience with Noah cradled to my chest. I wouldn’t have gone at all but my best friend Felix graduated and I had to go to support him. Afterwards, he asked me to stay for photos but I declined and headed back to the apartment where I just held Noah to me as I cried silently. 

That life could only last so long though. The coffee shop I worked for went out of business and I became scarce on money. I couldn’t afford the rent and I was soon going to be kicked out of my apartment. At the age of now twenty two, Noah was just shy of four and was a handful. He was able to go to pre-school because of my financial difficulties so he would be forced to enter school at the age of five which scared me because he wasn’t going with all the others. 

And then on top of that, Marcus, who actually paid child support to me mostly because that was my parent’s agreement with his, stopped suddenly one month when Noah was seriously sick, which led to me barely affording care for him. Which made me stressed beyond belief. 

Everything was going to good and then it just…wasn’t anymore. 

Today, I was job searching with Noah. And I know that it was kind of pity for me to take my son along with me as I asked if places were hiring but I had to do something to make money again. Especially when I didn’t have a high school diploma.  

I walked into the first store, which was just a basic book store, and went over and asked the woman behind the desk but she just shook her head and told me that the last position available was filled almost a week ago. Signing in defeat, but remaining hopeful, I went on to the next place. 

There was a similar coffee shop to the one I had worked in across town but it was a long walk for me and since I didn’t have a car, I didn’t want to walk to the place every day for work. But thinking it was my only shot, I took my chances and picked up Noah, giving him a piggy back ride as I walked to the venue. 

Stepping inside, it reminded me much of the last place I worked, so much so that I had this overwhelming urge to step around the counter and begin preparing the drinks myself. But nevertheless, I was here to look for a job so the promising ‘help wanted’ sign on the back of the cash register was the missing piece in my equation. 

Letting Noah back down on the ground, I hooked his hand in mine as I slowly walked up the counter. The girl working behind the register looked cheery and happy so I put on my best smile and spoke, “I noticed the help wanted sign and I was looking into applying for a job.” 

Her facial expression changed, “Oh, those signs are still up?” She said to me, “I’m sorry, I actually took the position that was hiring. I’m really sorry.” 

Honestly, at that point, I felt so defeated that I just sighed and nudged Noah to walk away. But Noah was insistent on looking at something behind the counter, “What is it, bud?” I asked him. 

“Bear!” He said with a big smiling, pointing to nothing from what I could see. 

“Where is the bear, Noah?” I asked him and he kept pointing, getting frustrated because I clearly wasn’t seeing it. 

But then I noticed what he meant. There was a bear shaped cookie that the cafe had for sale and Noah wanted one! Looking closer at the price, my jaw nearly dropped when I read that they were selling it for $5.50. My heart dropped into my stomach because I didn’t have that money on me. Whatever I have is in a safe under my bed back at the apartment so I didn’t spend it, and I could save it for the last remaining months I could afford the apartment. 

“Oh, Noah, I’m sorry sorry.” I said bending down to get on his level. I placed my hands gently on the sides of his head and stroked his cheek, “Daddy doesn’t have the money for it, okay?” 

Normally, Noah would have just nodded his head and let it go. But for some reason, today, he started to cry. And when he cried, he cried hard and he cried loudly. 

Immediately taking him into my body, I cradled his head in my chest as I felt my own eyes tear up as well. What father couldn’t even afford a simple cookie for their own son?

“I’ll take one of the bear cookies.” I looked up at the deep voice I could hear talking just next to us at the register. Noah still crying hard into my chest, I gave the man a questioning look. 

When the girl handed the man the cookie, the man immediately turned to us and tapped on Noah’s shoulder, “Hey there, buddy, do you want the bear cookie?” The man said to him. 

Noah, knowing I taught him to never talk to strangers, turned to see the man and then shyly turned back into my chest, “You don’t have to do that.” I said to the guy.

“But I want to.” The man insisted back, “The little guy wants a cookie and I don’t mind getting him one.” 

Tapping on Noah’s shoulder again, I whispered in Noah’s ear, “Turn around and face the man.” 

Noah turned around in my arms but remained close to me as he looked at the man kneeling before him. It was also the first time I got a good picture of him as well. 

He was a handsome looking guy, olive toned skin, dark black hair with red on the top, glasses that covered his dark eyes, and a build so muscular that his shirt looked like it was straining against the seams. 

“You wanted the bear cookie, right?” 

Noah nodded his head and wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Here,” The man handed Noah the cookie wrapped in the parchment paper, “This is a gift from me to you, okay buddy?” 

Noah nodded and smiled and I felt my eye leak a tear down my cheek at the kind gesture, “What do you say, Noah?” 

“Thank you!” Noah said back proudly.

“Any time, little guy.” 

Standing up from my crouching position, I was able to face the guy fully. The man was a little bit taller than me and definitely more well built. He looked like some Greek Adonis. 

“I’m Mark, by the way.” he said sticking out his hand for me to shake. 

Taking his firm grasp in my own hand, I smiled at him, “I’m Sean, but everyone calls me Jack, and this is my little boy Noah.” 

“Not to be nosey,” Mark said, “But are you a single father?” 

Nodding my head, I said, “Yeah, I have been since I was seventeen.” 

Mark’s eyes softened and his mouth opened slightly, “I give you props, man.” He paused and then said, “I heard you asking about a job, I work for a large corporation in the city and we’re looking for people to fill some positions.” 

“I don’t know,” I said softly, “I don’t have a high school diploma.” 

Mark smirked, “You don’t need one for this job. It’s high paying and great people. I think you’d really like it.” He quickly grabbed a napkin and the pen from the counter and wrote down a number on the paper, “Here is my number and the number of the company. You should really consider it. They even have a daycare for Noah.” 

Stuttering with my words, I said back, “I’ll think about it.” 

Mark smiled at me, “Well, please consider it.” 

I nodded my head and then he spoke again, “I have to get going. I was only here to meet up with another hopeful person for the job but they bailed. I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

I shrugged, “Maybe.” 

He winked at me, “Don’t become a stranger, okay?” 

Not knowing what to say, he waved at me and then at Noah who was devouring his cookie and had frosting all over his face, and then walked away. 

And I was left standing there _thinking what the fuck just happened_?! 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! New chapter! This is really just giving a background to the story as more of the plot will continue in the next chapter. This is just setting up the story essentially. I know that the money probably seems exaggerated and I may not know what I'm talking about at times, but I thought it led for a plausible story...so sue me. Happy reading :)

I had a lot of information to process when I took Noah home that afternoon. The little guy was nearly passed out from a combination of the sugar high wearing off and all of the movement he has had to endure. His bedtime was normally at 7:30 and right now, I was sitting at my parent’s house with him and it was nearing 8 at night. 

I let Noah sleep on the couch in just his underwear, slipping a blanket over his shoulders and a pillow on my lap so he could sleep. He snuggled into me, his hand grabbing onto my shirt for a sense of security. I gently fingered through his dark brown hair so he stayed asleep. 

“So this guy just offered you a job that you know nothing about? And it’s in the city nearly two hours away?” 

I shrugged, “I mean, he gave me his own number and the number of the company so it can’t be that terrible, right?” 

My mother just sighed, unsatisfied with my answer clearly. Noah stirred on my lap and I decided I should get going home with him so he could go to bed properly in his own bed. Picking up the sleeping boy, I propped him against my body and let his head fall against my shoulder as he continued to sleep, “We need to get going.” 

“Sean,” My mother stood up as well, “You’re not _seriously_ considering that, right? Moving two hours away with no sense of security? What if that job isn’t anything you think?” 

Sighing, I hiked Noah up on my chest better and said, “I want Noah to have the most comfortable life. I don’t want him to have to worry that his dad is never going to have money. I never want him to grow up without anything. I’m willing to take every risk possible to ensure that Noah lives a perfect life.” Kissing the side of his head, I breathed in his scent and let out an exhale, “Mark was perfect to Noah, mom. He made me feel comfortable for once. He gave me a sense of hope and I feel like I’d be absolutely stupid to not take the job offer. I’m sorry.” 

Without waiting for her answer, I grabbed Noah’s clothing from the edge of the couch and carefully carried him out of the house. It was only a two minute walk to our apartment so I didn’t mind carrying him. 

As a few spare tears fell down my cheeks, I came to the conclusion in my head of what I was going to do. 

Opening the door to the apartment, I quickly rushed Noah to his bed and laid him down gently, covering his sleeping form in blankets. He never stayed in his bed anyway. He had a habit of climbing into my own halfway through the night. It’s just a matter of when he was going to escape his own and run to mine. 

After shutting the door and walking back out to the living room. I quickly fished into my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the piece of napkin that Mark wrote his number down on. Pulling my phone out next, I quickly typed Mark’s number in and messaged him: 

**Jack:** _Hey, it’s Jack. From the cafe earlier today. I was wondering if we could get together and discuss the job._

Mark’s reply back to him was nearly instant. 

**Mark:** _Able to meet tonight?_

I bit his lip. I couldn’t leave Noah behind to go meet up with someone for a few hours. Before typing a reply to Mark, I quickly pulled up my best friend Felix’s name in the contacts and shot him a message. 

**Jack:** _Can you babysit tonight for a few hours?_

It was a few minutes before Felix replied back. 

**Felix:** _Marzia is in town for the night, so do you mind if she tags along? I swear she’s good with children._

Smiling, I typed a quick message to Mark. 

**Jack:** _Sure, what time and where?_

**Mark:** _I passed this bar in town earlier called Red Moon, wanna meet there in fifteen minutes?_

**Jack:** _Sure_

Quickly texting Felix to be at the apartment in ten minutes, I ran into my bedroom and began to dress into something more decent then the shirt and pants I was wearing right now. I slipped on a flannel with a graphic tee under it and a pair of nice skinny jeans that I hardly wore. Checking the time, I have five minutes left until Felix got there and I made sure that I looked presentable in front of Mark. I know that it’s not a date or anything but this is for a job that I might make my career. I need to look good! The last thing that I did was I cracked in my savings safe and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. If I’m going to a bar, I’m gonna make sure I can drink. Not get drunk but have a beer or so. 

The doorbell rang and I rushed over to it, swinging the door open and seeing Felix and his girlfriend standing there, “Hey, come in.” I said quickly, knowing I needed to get going to make it to the bar when Mark wants to meet. 

“Why in such a rush and why do you need a babysitter?” Felix asked walking in and making himself at home on my couch instantly, “Got a date?” 

I shook my head, “No, I’m meeting up with someone about a potential job opportunity.” 

“At this time of night?” 

“Long story.” I said not wanting to get into it. 

Felix just nodded and smirked, “Okay, any rules?” 

“When Noah wakes up, not if, because he always will, he’s going to cry for me because he wants to sleep next to me in bed. Calmly tell him that I’ll be back in a few minutes. He’s going to cry, okay? And he probably won’t stop until I get back. If you have to, one of you can take him back to bed and lay with him until he sleeps. It’ll calm him down.” 

They both nodded and Marzia gave me a thumbs up, “Okay,” I said rushed, “I will see you later.” 

I grabbed my apartment keys and my phone, rushing out of the apartment to make it the bar on time. 

I was going to be cutting it close. 

****

Mark was wearing the same outfit that I had saw him in earlier. He caught my attention when I first walked into the bar because he was the only one that stuck out like a sore thumb among the regulars. He was sipping what appeared to be just a soda, which I thought was odd because it’s a bar and even I am going to be getting a beer. 

He was sitting along at a high table in the corner, perched upon one of the stools as his thumbs worked fluidly over his phone’s screen. I adjusted my outfit before venturing over to the table myself. He looked over at me as I edged closer to the table and smiled, “Hey, Jack! Nice to see you again.” 

I smiled at him, “Same to you.” 

“Where is your son?” he asked looking around. 

I was kind of appalled by his question. I would never take my son to a bar, I’m not that type of a parent. 

“I left him with a baby sitter.” I said as I got onto one of the stools and sat across from Mark. 

“You said you wanted to learn more about the job, right?” He asked with bright eyes. 

I nodded, “Yes, I’m interested and would really like to know.” 

Mark nodded and smiled, reaching behind him and grabbing a bag. He propped the bag on the table and opened it, pulling out packets of information, “Essentially, I have some basic questions to ask you.” he began, “Like, are you comfortable presenting yourself in front of large audiences behind a camera?” 

Cocking an eyebrow, I answered back, “How do you mean?” 

“Like,” his hands moved as he talked, “Performing in front of a camera for large audiences.” I gasped out, instantly thinking that he was hooking me into some adult entertainment group. He noticed it too as he suddenly piped in, “No, it’s not like that! We’re not a porn company, I can assure you that.” 

I let out a sigh of relief and kept listening. 

“Essentially, you are going to be a content creator. The basics are the you’re going to be filming videos per a weekly schedule, which I, the CEO of the company, will produce and post them on our website.” 

Feeling a lot of questions flood into my head, I spit out my biggest worry, “What about pay?” I asked, “What is the pay for this because I need to have a stable job that allows Noah and I to live comfortably. I can’t just run off to a city and uproot him without a cause.” 

Mark stopped me by placing his hand up in the air. He fished through the paperwork in front of him until he came to a paper and moved it in front of my place, “This is a breakdown of our pay system. The starting pay is a salary of $45,000. You will be paid a weekly rate of $865.39, not including taxes, medicare, social security, and other deductions we have to take out, for the first year. After your first year and it is shown that you are more than capable of handling a job at as high of a caliper as we are going to be asking of you, your salary will increase by $500 every year that you’re at the company until you reach the base salary of $62,000.” Mark paused for a minute to let me process the information before beginning again, “Your weekly stipends, however, can be subject to pay raises and pay cuts but no matter the situation, you will always walk away with your promised salary at the end of the year. We are firmly behind that.” 

My eyes widened at the amazing information I was hearing! I didn’t have a high school diploma and I certainly didn’t have any knowledge of video editing or filming but he would be more than willing to learn to make that money! 

“What about benefits?” I asked Mark, “Healthcare? Retirement? I mean, those are kind of important.” 

Mark fished through the papers again before pulling out another paper of naming all of them. 

“We have health care coverage of Excellus which will be taken out of your stipend every week. You will also have the opportunity to take initiative of a 401K as well as any retirement plans that you believe will be beneficial to you. We will help you out with anything that you will need.” 

“And that’s all?” I asked suddenly really intrigued by the job. 

He nodded, “Yes, that is all.”  

“No catches or gimmicks?” 

He shook his head, “Nope. We are a 100% trusted company and I can assure you that both you and Noah will be in amazing hands.” He started picking the papers up, “I’m not asking you to make a decision tonight about the job or the position. All I’m asking is for you to heavily consider it. We’re a big company and we need all the help we can take. You will do perfect with us.” 

“But I won’t even have a place to stay.” I said, “I can’t afford anything right now and probably won’t for a few months.” 

Mark shook his head, “Not on my watch, you can stay with me. Both you and Noah.” 

I was a little skeptical about that. If it was just myself, maybe I wouldn’t have been so worried about sharing a place with a complete stranger. But I have a four year old son, and I kept just place him in a home with someone that I didn’t know well, “I don’t know…” I said softly, “I don’t know you that well.” 

Mark smirked, “Well, what would you like to know?” 

I shrugged, “I don’t know…have you ever…”

Mark smiled widely, “I’m twenty three years old. My brother owns the company that you could potentially be working for and I co-own and operate it. I was named the CEO just six months ago and my job right now has been to try and get people to join our company. Our company is situated in the city but we have little subsets in three other states.” he then smirked, “I was born in Hawaii and raised in Cincinnati, I have just an older brother. My father passed away when I was a teenager and before that, he was married to my step-mom and I am just as close to her as I am my actual mom. I dropped out of college to help my brother out and now, we’re a successful team of business man that have employed over 1,000 employees collectively.” 

“That’s amazing.” I said back, not realizing he wasn’t done yet. 

“I currently live in a two bedroom apartment but we could rearrange some things to allow for you and Noah to move in until you get on your feet. I can assure you that the school in the area is amazing, because my brothers children go there, and that you will feel welcomed wherever you go. I have no problem helping you and Noah out. He’s a sweet little boy and very well behaved. You have done just an amazing job raising him.” 

I smiled and blushed at Mark’s comment, “Thank you. It’s been so hard for me. I want to give him everything in the world but I just can’t and it physically pains me. And his father is a deadbeat asshole who won’t do a single thing for him. So I’m stuck caring for him all by myself. It isn’t an easy task by any means but I’m making it.” 

Biting my lip, I blushed harder at all of his compliments. There was something warming about Mark that made me instantly like him. I felt completely comfortable around him and I felt like I could live with the guy until I was stable to get my own apartment. The question was just if Noah was happy around him. 

“Are you available tomorrow?” I asked, “I just want to bring Noah around you. Because if I agree to this, I don’t want him to not feel okay around you. His opinion matters more than my own.” 

Mark nodded, “Oh totally. I’ll be around until tomorrow afternoon so yeah, just message me and I can hang around the little guy for a while.” 

Checking the time on my phone, I jumped when I noticed it had been a lot longer than anticipated, “Shit, I’m sorry. I need to get going. Noah is probably having a mental breakdown knowing I’m not there.” 

Mark nodded at me and smiled, “Of course.” We both got down from the table at the same time and he shook my hand, “it’s been a pleasure, Jack. I do hope you make a decision and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow with Noah. Have a good night.” 

His hand lingered on mine and he didn’t start pulling away until he was walking physically away from me, letting our fingertips linger in the process. There was a spark between us, some type of static holding our fingers against each other but I didn’t take it in any way. 

Smiling, I walked out of the bar and headed off back to the apartment. 

****

When I opened the door to the apartment, I was shocked to not hear any loud crying. I looked around the living room to make sure that everything was okay, because this wasn’t normal, and I spotted the most amazing portrait in the world. 

As I opened the door to Noah’s room, I spotted Marzia and Felix, sitting on Noah’s bed as my little guy slept between them, clutching onto Felix. I instantly felt my heart melt. Marzia looked up at me and smiled before looking over at Felix who was sleeping and Noah. Marzia tapped Felix’s shoulder and he jolted awake, Noah waking up as well. And like I had noted, Noah’s eyes began to water and his face trembled as he began to cry, knowing that the man next to him wasn’t me. 

Rushing over to him, I picked up my little boy and held him as he cried into my shoulder, “Daddy is right here, Noah. Daddy isn’t going anywhere, I promise, okay bud?” 

Noah just shuddered and whimpered into my shoulder.

He soon fell asleep on my shoulder and I hoisted him up as I carried him with me to say my goodbye’s to Felix and Marzia. I was going to pay them for their time but they both refused and it made me extremely heartfelt that they were the kindest couple to have ever lived. They wanted details of the night but I told them that that was a story for another time. 

Every one told me that co-sleeping with Noah was something I was going to regret in the end but I couldn’t see where it did any harm: if anything, it helped the little guy calm down each night. I quickly got in my own pajama and laid down in my bed next to him. Noah instantly climbed next to me and snuggled into me, his little form giving off a comforting heat. Moving my head, I kissed the top of my head and whispered the same thing to him that I did every night, “Sweet dreams my little prince. Daddy loves you.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Wow, two chapters in just a short amount of time? That never happens for me, right? Well, don't get used to it haha I just found this chapter really easy to write and it all flowed together perfectly. But...it already looks like tension is forming. And on top of that, trouble in paradise in the apartment. Happy reading :)

When I took Noah to meet Mark the next day, I don’t know what I was expecting to happen, but for Noah to completely conform to Mark wasn’t one of the things. 

Getting to the park that I had suggested, Cherry Blossom Park: the park the Noah absolutely adored, Noah went wild. He ran around the playground, messing around on all of the equipment. I took photos of him as he swung on the monkey bars and laughed as he yelled while coming down the giant slide. I absolutely adored how happy he appeared. 

And then Mark showed up, he was wearing a red flannel and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He looked amazingly handsome and I may have blushed slightly to see him. He was an extremely handsome guy: and more than likely extremely straight. I had to keep this in mind as I got more used to the man that I keep seeing. 

“Where’s Noah?” Mark asked looking around the park. 

I pointed over to the monkey bars were Noah was swinging with another young boy. I loved that Noah was such a communicative child. That kid could befriend anyone and it was the perfect trait. I wish I had that…he got that from Marcus….that asshole. 

Instantly, Mark pranced over to the monkey bars himself and began talking it up with Noah. Noah looked a little shell shocked initially but once he remembered Mark, he attached himself to the man pretty quickly. Mark swung upside down with Noah on the monkey bars and I couldn’t help but laugh at them both. 

Following that, Mark went with Noah over to the slide and slid down the long slide with him. Jack’s heart melt at how amazing Mark was around Noah. Sure, this was only a test to see if Noah could adapt living alongside Mark…but Jack couldn’t help but feel something more for the muscular red head. 

But he couldn’t think of anything that way…he just couldn’t. This was strictly for business. That’s all it was. 

Soon enough, Mark and Noah came walking back over to me. Noah hopped on my lap and I grunted slightly from the surprise action. Noah smiled a grin at me, “Did you see Mark and I, daddy?” he asked all happily. 

I nodded at him, “Yes, I did. Do you like Mark?” 

Noah nodded frantically, “Mark is my best buddy!” he looked up at Mark, “Best buddies Noah and Mark.” 

I smiled a wide grin at them both as I whispered to Noah, making sure Mark didn’t hear, “Would you like to live with Mark?” 

Noah suddenly bounced up and down and nodded, “We are gonna live with Mark!” 

Mark’s eyes widened at me as I nodded and grinned a huge smile, “Yes, Noah, we’re going to live with Mark.” 

Noah hopped off from my lap and rushed over to Mark, hugging him around his waist as he chanted, “Mark and Noah: best buddies!” 

Mark just mouthed at me, “You’re taking the job?” 

After a moment’s hesitation, I mouthed back, “When can I start?” 

Mark gently nudged Noah off from him and Noah rushed back over to me, giving me a big hug as well. I hugged my little boy and bent down, kissing the side of his head. 

Standing back up, I held Noah in front of me as I looked up at Mark and he finally answered my question, “Well, how soon can you?” 

I shrugged, “Whenever is convenient for you. We’ll probably need at least a week to get all of our things packed and ready to go.” 

Mark nodded, “Fair enough.” He held his hand out again and I shook it once more, “Welcome to the team, Jack.” 

“Thank you, Mark.” I bowed my head slightly before letting Mark’s hand go, “We’ll keep in touch and we’ll let you know when we’re ready to move in.” 

Mark nodded, “Sounds good,” he then moved over to stand next to Noah as he said, “Now, how about we all go out to a celebratory lunch, my treat?” 

Smiling at the redhead, I grasped Noah’s hand in my own as we ventured on with Mark. Halfway through the walk to the lunch place, I noticed that Noah’s other hand had grabbed Mark’s and for a second, I had thought of this like one of those cute family photos. 

But it wasn’t like that…and it’s not going to be like that. 

It’s only a business deal until Noah and I get a place to live. 

****

Before Noah and I gathered our belongings and moved on, the hardest part of our venture was breaking the news to my mother who seemed to be extremely upset with my decision. She said I was being ‘brash’ and ‘unfair’ to Noah because I was uprooting him. But I explained to her that this was going to be the best thing for him in the end and that was the end of the conversation. 

I even took comfort in my brother Malcolm the day before moving out officially. I asked him if I was doing the right thing for us and his only words to me were, “ _if you decided to do it initially, then it has to be the right thing, or else your heart would have never let you make that decision.”_

And he was completely right. 

Two days before moving in, I went into the city and visited Mark. It was the first time seeing the apartment besides in photos and I was amazed. It was huge for an apartment, in fact, it was two floors. The bottom floor was the living room, kitchen and a bathroom. Then the upstairs were two bedrooms and a small corner office. Mark, being the kind soul he was, moved his items out of the office so that could be Noah’s room. The other bedroom would be my own. While we were there, we went shopping for items like a bed and such. It was during that time that I really felt like my life was beginning to go where it should be. 

But it was later that night were things became complicated. 

Mark had poured us each a glass of wine and we were enjoying ourselves. We both were just sitting on his couch, talking about our lives and experiences. But that was when it became messy. We got talking about our past relationships and I ended up telling him the complete story of Marcus and I. 

Marcus and I had met at a party when I was only fifteen and he was almost sixteen. He was the most attractive guy I had ever laid my eyes on. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that made for such a stark contrast against each other. He was gorgeous, he really was. After the party, we had begun talking more and hanging out more. 

We had only gone on one date when I decided to give him my virginity, because in my defense, when the most popular kid in school is alone with you at his house and asks how you feel about having sex, you’re going to give in to him. I’m sorry, that’s just how it is…I’ll never forget that night. Because he made me feel extremely loved for both of us being so young. 

It was pretty much a downhill spiral of my innocence after that point. We became official and I admit that I was the neediest person when it came to Marcus. I clung to him like he was my only lifeline. I spent every waking minute with him and I didn’t think he ever minded because he never told me not to act that way. 

We slept together almost every day we were together, so I don’t know what day Noah was conceived on but it was somewhere in the midst of our lust and teenage hormones. He took away a lot of my ‘firsts’ and of course, I wish I had saved myself for someone else. But then that wouldn’t be a fair statement, because I got Noah out of my vulnerability and he’s my life. 

Then telling Marcus I was pregnant was a whole other story. He just walked out on me and acted like I wasn’t even there anymore. Granted we hadn’t been together long but damn, I loved him. I was going to have his child and I wanted us to be a family together. But I knew that was never going to happen. 

I admit that deep down, every time I see Noah, I see Marcus. Noah is really a spitting image of Marcus. But I try and put that off in my head. I keep telling myself that he’ll look more like me when he get’s older, not like the deadbeat dad that wanted him aborted. 

During the midst of my retelling to Mark, I had begun crying uncontrollably. I don’t know if it was because of the alcohol or the repressed memories coming to light but it was a lot for me to finally tell someone. Hell, Felix didn’t even know most of what Marcus did to me. 

Mark had grabbed me and held me close to him as he cried a little bit himself. And I clung to him, feeling a comfort in him that I hadn’t ever had before. I felt a passionate connection with him too. When he pulled back, I felt a sense of desire overwhelm me and I swear that I leaned in to kiss him. 

But it was all dissolved when his apartment’s doorbell rang and he ran over to answer it, leaving me behind on the couch. I watched as he opened the door and in walked a drop dead gorgeous blonde in a pair black top with vintage style jeans and black stilettos. 

“Oh,” Mark had said, “This is my girlfriend Amy.” And then he kissed her lightly before bringing her over and sitting her on the couch between us. 

And I don’t know why, but I think my heart shattered again that night. 

But it wasn’t like I had feelings for Mark…like I said, he’s good to Noah and he’s obviously straight.

It’s only for business. 

****

But it’s been almost a month now since Noah and I moved in and everything has been amazing. Mark got Noah into the daycare program that his company offered for their employees children and Noah has enjoyed spending time there. He’s even made some friends while being there and when he comes home, he doesn’t shut up about them. 

It’s amazing.

And on top of that, I got a handle for the job extremely easily and Mark was very impressed. He kept telling me that I was a natural and made for the job and that gave me an extreme sense of satisfaction. I wasn’t failing miserably at life anymore! 

It’s amazing. 

Mark went out with Amy tonight and left Noah and I behind at the apartment. 

So naturally, I asked Noah if he wanted to make cookies with me to surprise Mark with when he got home. Noah nodded, because Mark is his best buddy, and eagerly helped me make the chocolate chip cookies. I looked up a recipe on my phone and gathered all the ingredients from Mark’s fridge. Setting them on the fabulous kitchen island Mark had, I set Noah on the counter top and let him put the ingredients in the bowl as I handed them to him. He got a kick out of helping me out and I was never happier to see my little boy so happy. 

I was in the middle of mixing the batter with a wooden spoon when Noah reached in with his finger and took a scoop of it. If I was a kid and I did that to my mom, I would have gotten the wooden spoon on my butt, but I couldn’t be mad at Noah. So I laughed and did the same to myself. 

It tasted amazing!

Suddenly, the front door opened and Mark strolled inside, looking extremely pissed off. His face was red and his hair was messed up. He looked over at us and walked over, “What are you guys doing?” He asked, his voice strained. 

“Making cookies. Wanna help?” Noah asked Mark. 

Mark looked appalled by Noah’s question and snapped, “No! What the fuck? Why are you guys using my items without my permission. I trusted you!” 

I covered Noah’s ears instantly and snapped back, “What the hell are you talking about?” I asked, “What’s wrong with you?” 

Noah started to cry under my touch and I instantly coddled the boy to my chest, letting him cry out his sadness from being yelled at when he did nothing wrong. I gave Mark a glaring look and Mark rolled his eyes at me. Letting Noah go, I said to him, “Noah, go to your room. Now.” 

Noah shook his head and clung onto me, “Noah!” I said more sternly, but not raising my voice, “Daddy needs to talk to Mark in private. So can you please go to your room?” 

Noah reluctantly let go of me and whimpered as he slowly made the way to his room. As soon as he was out of earshot, I walked out of the kitchen to follow where Mark went. 

He was standing in the middle of his living room, downing a glass of wine like nothing had happened, “What the fuck was that?” I yelled out from intense anger fueling me, “Okay, fine, you had a bad day or a bad date. But you don’t fucking take it out on Noah! He’s four years old, Mark, he doesn’t understand that!” 

Mark looked over at me and I think the nature of my words sunk in because he instantly fell onto the couch and buried his face into his hands and cried silently. I didn’t know what to do. I’d only been living with him for a month and been friends with him for this long but I haven’t ever seen him cry before. It was a little startling to be completely honest. 

“Mark?” I asked softly. 

He looked up at me before saying, “Amy told me that she wanted to take a break. Not break up, but a break for a little bit. And I’m not taking it well. We’ve been together for nearly three years. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” 

Sitting down, I decided to play ‘listener’ for a little bit, “Did she say why?” 

He nodded, “She told me that I was getting to attached. I don’t what she meant by that and she didn’t explain what she meant. And then she got up and left and that was all. She told me that she’d keep in touch and hopefully the break will be over with soon. It’s so she can ‘gather her thoughts’. Such bullshit.” 

I rubbed awkwardly over Mark’s back and sighed, “Well, as terrible as that sounds, I think there is a crying little boy up there that needs his best buddy to apologize to him, okay? Noah is very sensitive and always has been. He’s going to stop crying any time soon unless you make it up to him. Which I advise you do, okay? What you did was completely wrong, Mark.” 

Mark looked up at me and nodded, “I know, I’m sorry. No apologies will ever make up for what I said to Noah tonight.” He stood up from the couch and headed towards the stairway, “I’m going to go and talk with him. I’ll be back down in a minute…hopefully.” 

“Thank you.” Was all I said as I watched him ascend the stairs. 

Damn it, Mark…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing with the pacing of this story? This is kind of my test to myself on how well I can write a slow build so is it working? I feel like it is and I hope it is because I need to train myself to write that way and not just cut to the chase straight at the start. Nevertheless, hope you like this angst filled mess of a chapter! I tried to convey some hidden emotions within the words and phrases used so let's see how this works! I feel like it's a good chapter so let's pray it is. Happy reading :)

It was nearly a half an hour before I realized that Mark hasn’t come down and Noah hadn’t either. I had finished making the cookies and preparing them and now they were cooling. But in that time, I hadn’t noticed that neither one was around. Not sure how to react, I slowly climbed up the stairs until I heard the sound of soft, whispering voices. Following where the light was seeping under the door of Noah’s room, I gently pressed the opened door and looked inside to see Noah sleeping on Mark’s chest while Mark softly read him a story from his book.

I thought that my heart was going to melt inside of my body and my vision blurred as I looked at them. Mark looked up at me and smiled, closing the book before gently moving Noah aside and getting up from the toddler bed. 

I backed up out of the door to allow Mark to come out of the small room. He looked at me quickly before shutting the door quietly and walking first down the hallway, “So I take it that Noah accepted the apology?” I asked him, folding my arms over my chest. 

Mark smoothed his hands through his hair and nodded, “Um…yeah, kind of. The only way he would was if I’d read him his favorite book so I decided that I couldn’t say know to him.” 

I laughed and looked over at Mark, “He’s my little negotiator.” I said, “He always knows just the right way to get better benefits on his side. He would make a good lawyer one day.” 

“You’ve set the bar high for him.” Mark said to me, “Saying that a four year old could be a lawyer is a stretch, don’t you think?” 

Looking over at Mark, angry and offended, I scoffed, “Um…I’m sorry that I have aspirations for my son to actually succeed. It’s not like I had set the best example for him.”

Mark sighed, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just…” His phone rang in his pocket and yanked us both from the conversation. 

Mark walked away from me as he talked through his phone and I went back into the kitchen to grab a cookie. Not meaning to eavesdrop but feeling like I couldn’t help myself, I listened in on Mark. Based on the way he was talking, I assumed that he was speaking to Amy. He kept begging and asking if there was anything he could do to make it up to her. 

When I heard him tell her bye, I ventured back into the living room and I saw him chugging down the rest of his glass of wine before grabbing a jacket, “Where are you going?” I asked quietly. 

He looked up at me startled, almost like he never realized that I was there, “I’m going to go and see Amy. I probably won’t be back tonight…” 

“Daddy!” 

The cry of Noah’s voice broke us both away, “Daddy is right here, Noah!” I called back, concerned over what my son could be yelling to me for. 

The sound of little feet echoed through the apartment until Noah was walking over to me, his eyes sleepy and red. He kept rubbing them with his small hands and I couldn’t help but notice something was wrong. Bending down to face him, I grasped his shoulders and looked him up and down, “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Noah sniffled before a tear ran down his cheek and I knew that whatever was bothering him was just beginning and I was going to be in for a rough night of no sleeping and cuddling a very upset four year old. Wrapping my arms around his protectively, I held him to me as his tears soaked into my shirt, “Noah, tell daddy what the matter is.” 

“Mark doesn’t wanna be best buddies with me.” he cried into my shirt. 

Looking up at Mark who didn’t appear to be paying any attention, I sighed and kissed the side of Noah’s head, “Sweetie, Mark is going through a tough time, okay? He’s still your best buddy. He always will be.” Noah’s little hands grasped my shirt and I just let him get upset. 

“Come on,” I said picking up the small boy, “Let’s go to bed, okay? Daddy is gonna make you feel all better.” 

I had barely spoke that sentence when the sound of a door shutting rattled my head. 

Mark had just left and never spoken a single word to Noah. 

That was a little disheartening to say the least. 

Fighting off my own emotions, I carried the boy to his room and laid him down on his bed, laying with him and playing with his hair until he was cooing next to me in his sleep.

I ended up falling asleep in Noah’s bed before I heard the sound of the door slamming and two set’s of feet against the wooden floor. Shuffling from Noah’s bed, I cracked the door open slightly and peered out, my fatherly instincts beginning. 

But instead, I was greeted by none other than Mark and Amy…their hands all over each other as their clothes slowly were shrugged to the floor all the way down the hallway. Not wanting to see anything else, I shut the door and prayed to God that they didn’t want Noah up and I wouldn't have to do ‘the talk’ already: not that I would anyway but it’s still the thought of it. 

I sat back down on Noah’s bed and tried to let the sounds of their…reuniting…filter out and disappear in my brain but they were loud. I couldn’t even deny that. They were really fucking loud and even I, someone who hasn’t had sex since Noah was born, was feeling pretty cringe about it and not anything else. Honestly, porn would have sounded better than them and that is saying a lot!

Thankfully, they didn’t last long and soon, it was all silent in the apartment again. I half wondered in Mark had forgotten that Noah and I were still here but nevertheless, I just let the thoughts and mental images escape my mind as shut my eyes and slowly opened the door to Noah’s room. 

As I walked into the hallway, I was hit on the side and the wind knocked out of me as I landed my shoulder into the wall. Catching my breath and looking up, I saw Amy was half clothed and running down the hallway, throwing on her clothing quickly as she raced down the stairs. 

Um…okay. So, what was going on? 

And then suddenly Mark was running from the room as well, clad naked as the day he was born. And naturally, my eyes travelled down to his…you know…and then my eyes trailed back up. I quickly turned my head and gasped, “Oh my God, Mark! What the fuck!” 

I didn't get to see Mark’s reaction to my exclamation because he was already down in the living room, pleading with Amy. I didn’t listen to anything he was saying though this time. I swiftly turned on my feet, embarrassed, and raced to my own room where I collapsed on my bed. 

And for some reason, my mind just kept replaying the way tonight had gone. What a mess it had become. I don’t know what happened between him and Amy and I’m not sure if I ever wanted to. I also just saw my first penis in nearly four years that wasn’t my own. 

And let me tell you, my libido just about spiked through the roof and I suddenly had this overwhelming desire to have him pinning me down and fucking me hard. I don’t know where the thought came from but the sight of him flushed and nude just had me feeling some type of way. 

But I wasn’t going to let anything come from those feelings. 

He’s just a straight friend helping me out until I have enough money to afford renting an apartment in the city. In a few months, I’d be gone.

And that’s the way it was going to stay. 

****

I was the first to wake up in the morning, mostly because something didn’t feel right to me. Turning in my bed, I realized it was because Noah never climbed into bed with me last night. A part of me felt empty knowing this but a part felt great that he had managed to sleep a full night without me. But still, my natural instinct was to get up and go check on him so I padded my way into his room and opened the door slowly to see him still sleeping so peacefully under his blankets. Smiling, I shut the door and walked back out. 

I went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. I normally never get a chance to do this because Noah would always wake me up. He’d start shoving me until I woke up and we did our daily routine together from brushing our teeth to him watching me shave and mimicking me with the end of his toothbrush. 

I casually began preparing eggs and bacon when I heard footsteps and watched Mark descend from the bottom step of the stairs and turn into the kitchen. He was wearing a baggy shirt and boxers, along with he look of shame and embarrassment, “I’m so sorry for last night.” He said to me. 

“For what?” I asked, acting dumbfounded. 

Mark rolled his eyes, “The way I acted. I should have never yelled at Noah. I shouldn’t have just left like I did but my relationship was on the line and I couldn’t just let it crumble. And then on top of that, it didn’t help that you walked out just at the same time that Amy was leaving.” 

I rolled my eyes back, “Yeah, because that’s totally acceptable.” I turned from cooking and shook a spatula at him, “You know, that could have been Noah that walked out. And then how would you have felt? Or the fact that you and Amy weren’t exactly quiet and Noah could have heard you. You need to be more responsible.” 

Mark cringed, “Like I said, I’m really sorry for last night. It’s not gonna happen ever again.” 

“And how can you be so sure of that?” I asked furrowing my brows. 

He sighed, “Because I broke up with Amy last night myself, okay?” He let go of a deep breath he must have been holding and shuddered, “I need to go and get ready for work. I have your schedule made out for the next two weeks and so you can stop by my office sometime during your shift to grab it. I’ll see you later.” 

I stood there and thought for a moment before smelling something burning and cursing to myself as I turned and concentrated on my cooking again. 

After I finished making breakfast, I headed upstairs and woke up Noah who was being a little bit defiant until I told him I made him breakfast and then he was totally excited to run down stairs. 

Mark was downstairs in his classic work uniform when Noah and I walked down. He was drinking down a cup of coffee and looking over this phone as he stood in the kitchen. He looked up at me and nodded his head slightly before promptly dumping his coffee into the sink and grabbing his things and walking out the door without even the slightest bit of a goodbye. 

Feeling frustrated and upset with Mark, I turned back to the breakfast I made and stopped Noah out some before grabbing my own. I sat down across from him and began eating and talking to him when I got this overwhelming feeling of sadness. I don’t know where it came from but I was just upset and angry and frustrated at Mark and I didn’t know how to handle it. 

Tears came to my eyes and I felt my breathing quicken as I struggled to hold back tears in front of my son. I didn’t want to upset him so I remained strong until I checked the time and noticed I needed to get him dressed and I needed to get dressed myself to go to work. 

I quickly dressed Noah and told him to wait for me downstairs when I fell on the bed and totally lost it. 

My life was going so well and then now, I didn’t know what was happening. Mark was the nicest person I’d ever talked to when we first began talking and when we first moved in together. But now he’s acting like a jerk to me and Noah. He’s not even respecting us anymore and I didn’t know what to do. 

My mind was a rattled mess of thoughts as I quickly dressed and readied myself for the day. Splashing my now red and puffy face with water, I tried my best to not look upset in front of Noah. 

I needed to get through the day without acting like anything bothered me. I just had to. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I know how I want this story to play out but I need to get it to that direction without totally failing at the whole pacing problem. I've been throwing hints in here and there and maybe people will catch on but um...can't really say at this point. But the direction will hopefully become clear soon. So, happy reading! Enjoy! :)

The bus ride to the building today seemed to take a lot longer than usual: or at least it felt that way. Noah sat in the seat next to me, reading through his little book as I twiddled my thumbs and panicked about having to face Mark sometime today. 

When our stop came up, I tapped Noah’s shoulder and grabbed his hand so he could follow me off from the bus. The little boy was already adjusted well to the routine and I was glad because I knew that it was hard for someone so young to understand what was happening, but I was glad that he adjusted well.

As soon as I walked through the companies doors, I took a right towards the daycare and dropped off Noah with his friends, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before hugging him and telling him to have an amazing day. 

Going over to the elevator, I headed up to the third floor which was where my office was located. I shared an office with four other guys, who were really cool and nice, but they didn’t say much to me other than when I ask them editing questions. 

Opening the door to the space and walking in, I headed over to my desk and sat down, looking over the papers that were sitting there. I needed to edit the videos that were already sent over to me. So i logged onto the computer and opened the editing software, ready to perform my job. 

You see, I basically am just a video editor for these guys. They film the videos and then I edit them into something they can publish. Many would say that my job wasn’t important and that it was pointless but I enjoyed it. I relatively worked at my own pace and no one bothered me. 

“Jack,” Except in these times, “Mark called and wants you in his office around one today.” 

I turned to Danny, the man talking to me, and nodded, “Got it.” 

Putting my headphones on, I submerged myself into the video and began doing my magic.

Soon, I had lost track of time and I was feeling a hand tap on my shoulder. It was Danny telling me that it was almost one and I should head up to Mark’s to see what he wants. 

Pushing away from my desk, I headed towards his office. Knocking on the door, I heard his deep voice command me to come inside. I was nervous, nearly shaking actually. I don’t know why I would be, he’s only giving me my weekly schedule, but maybe it was because of our recent encounters at home. 

“So, sit down.” he said referring to the chair in front of him. 

I raised an eyebrow, “Why are you acting so…”

“Sit down, Jack, please,” He said with a pleading voice, “We need to talk properly.” I went to move to his command when he suddenly added, “Oh, shut and lock the door before you sit, please and thank you.” 

I nodded and did as he said before taking a seat in the chair across from his desk. 

“Can I start by saying that I feel so badly for the way that I’ve been acting towards you and Noah? Because I feel like this really needs to be said.” He said folding his hands over his desk, “I feel like there is so much that I need to get off from my chest to you because right now, you’ve been the most amazing housemate, you and Noah both, but I’ve been acting like a shit host and I just need to clear up some things.” 

I nodded my head slowly, wondering where he was going with this. Yes, what has been happening in the past few days has been brutal and uncalled for, but he’s going through a break up and he’s hurt. It’s understandable really. If anyone would have seen me after Marcus broke my heart, I would have been ten times worse than Mark. 

“I never really intended for you to meet Amy in the ways that you had.” He began, “Amy and I go back further than I told you before. We were friends for years, since we were in middle school, and once out of high school, we began dating. She was my only supporter when I felt like my life was going wrong. She helped my brother and I rise this company from the ground. Really, she’s the only reason that I’m doing what I am. I love her, I really do.” He sighed, “But when you came into the picture a month ago, something snapped within her. I couldn’t tell you what snapped but something did. She started acting weird to me…”

“And you’re telling me this why?” I asked, harsher than I should’ve. Quickly correcting myself, I said, “Well, I just mean that this sounds like a personal issue and I don’t know where this is headed but is it really necessary for you tell me about your history with your girl—ex-girlfriend?” 

“I’m bi, Jack.” 

I opened my eyes and felt my words choke in my mouth before I could speak. I don’t think I was fully ready to be completely blindsided by this fact. Mark seemed, to me, to be completely straight. I mean, I shouldn’t stereotype but God Damn…

He continued speaking, “And Amy knew that I was bisexual. She accepted that I was as long as I agreed to obviously not cheat on her with another man—or woman for that matter but that’s not important.”

I had to stifle back my laughter at how he was rambling but I let him continue, nonetheless.

“So she began to say that I was getting too attached to you and Noah.” 

“What do you mean by too attached? For crying out loud, we live with you!” I said back more forcefully, “That’s not being attached, that’s being a good friend.” 

He put his hand up to stop me, “Which is why I think that you should begin looking for a new place to stay.” 

My eyes widened and I suddenly was jumping up from my chair, “You expect me to just get up and move out already when I’ve only been living there for a month? What the fuck is this?” I said, my voice rising in anger as I spoke, “How could you do that to me? What about to Noah? You expect me to just uproot him again?” 

Mark sighed, “It didn’t have to be this way.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” I said back, “You broke up with Amy, so why the hell do you care what she thinks anymore?” 

He looked down at the desk, “We…we…we didn’t break up, okay?” 

Feeling my anger rise to a peak, I pounded my hands on the chair arms, “Why would you lie about something like that?”

“Because you were clearly upset with her so I figured that this was the only way help out not only Amy and I but you and I as well.” He sighed, “I’m not asking you to leave tomorrow, but I think it needs to be soon.” 

“So,” I said suddenly, “Let me get this straight, okay? You asked me to live with you and told me that I could stay for as long as I needed with Noah. So that’s what I’m doing. And now, a month into me moving here, and getting settled in, you’re asking me to move back out to save your relationship? What the hell does she think we’re going together in your apartment? We’re friends. It’s not like we’re fucking behind her back.” 

Mark muttered something under his breath that I didn’t catch so I sighed, “What did you just say?” 

He shook his head, “Nothing, okay? Forget that this conversation ever happened.” He fished through his files on his desk before handing me a paper, “Here is your tentative schedule. As always, it’s subject to change and what not.” 

I grabbed the paper from him, half tempted to just rip it out and throw it on his desk, tell him that this was enough. I had uprooted my life for the promise of a better one and this is all that it’s come to so far. 

Everyone was right when they told me not to follow him. 

But my stupid naivety got in my way. 

Mark tried saying something else to me but I was already out the door of his office. 

I don’t even remember what happened next but apparently, on the way out, I had turned around and spat back out at him, _“You need to start getting your shit together.”_

The irony of that was I didn’t even have my own life together.

_****_

It was pretty tense that night as I prepared dinner with Noah and waited for Mark to come home. Not that we were waiting for him in particular but it was just a nightly habit that we had grown accustomed to honestly. And Noah, not old enough to see what was happening, just took everything in stride and acted like nothing had changed around here. 

When Mark walked through the door, Amy was attached to his arm and I sighed, not realizing that Noah had noticed her as well. Noah didn’t take to any one person fast, unlike Mark. He was always hesitant around people he didn’t know. So when he saw her, his immediate reaction was to latch onto me and bury his head into my side. 

Smoothing my hand over his back, I told him that she was a good person and he was going to be fine. Whether or not I believed that myself was the question. But I had to be positive for the little guy. Shuffling Noah into the living room where Mark was pouring Amy a glass of wine, I smiled and waved at them, “Hey guys, I made dinner.” 

Amy gave me a look that mixed between disgust and irritation. Mark looked at us and gave us a sympathetic look as he answered from them, “We already ate, but thanks though.” Mark then coughed and stood, “I don’t think Amy’s been formally introduced to little Noah here so, come here Noah.” 

Noah clung onto me and I honestly couldn’t blame the little boy. But I knew I had to have a different mind set for him. I bent down slightly and whispered to Noah, “Go to Mark, Noah.” 

Noah hesitantly walked over to Mark where I watched in awe as Mark introduced the little boy to Amy, who showed no interest in him at all. Instead, she seemed rather completely irritated by the idea that the little boy was even standing in front her. Poor Noah even tried telling her his favorite dinosaur and she just blew him off. 

She was not fit to have a child any time soon, let me just say that. 

Having enough of it, I went over and grabbed Noah’s hand, “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s go eat dinner, Noah.” 

I shuffled Noah back into the kitchen where I picked him up and sat him on a stool at the breakfast bar and served him some of the dinner I had prepared. Normally always just eating off from the same plate as Noah, I picked some of what he was eating and took bites here or there. I just wasn’t hungry. Rather I was completely disgusted with Mark and Amy’s behavior. But I didn’t have a say in the matter so I had a conversation with Noah about daycare and his friends to cool my furious brain. 

Nearly twenty minutes later, I heard the front door shut and then footsteps pad to the kitchen. The door swung open and Mark walked inside with a blush of red over his face, “I’m so sorry for that.” 

“Don’t be.” I snapped, “I know she doesn’t like us so, it’s fine. Whatever. We’ll be out of your hair soon anyway.” 

“Jack,” he started, “I didn’t really mean what I said earlier okay!” 

Feeling anger boil within me, I turned to Noah, “Noah, go to your room for daddy okay? You’re not being punished but I need you to just go to your room and daddy will come and get you when he’s ready.” 

I helped Noah down from the stool and watched the four year old pad out of the kitchen. Once the door shut, I snapped completely, “What the fucking fuck?!” I screamed at him, “You didn’t mean what you said? God damn it, Mark!” 

He put his hand up and stopped me, “Please, hear me out.” 

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, “Yeah, you said that earlier too. Are you gonna fucking say that Amy is moving in now? Just ruin this fucking situation more.” 

“What problem do you have with Amy?” 

I gesticulated my hands in the air, “I don’t fucking know? Maybe the fact that she acts like a bitch to me. I can tell she hates me. And why? I don’t know. You tell me why she hates me Mark? Why she can’t even talk to my son? An innocent four year old that just wanted someone to respond back to him and she just turned her shoulder the other way?” 

“She doesn’t hate you for those reasonings!” Mark said back. 

“Then why does she hate me?” I said, "Because you just clearly admitted that she hated me."

“Because you’re gay, Jack.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Oh, isn’t that the icing on the fucking cake.” I said, “She doesn’t like her poor bisexual boyfriend to live with a gay man and his son. Wow. What the hell does she think we do? That you’re fucking me behind my back and that…” 

“She knows I like you, Jack.” 

And suddenly, his body was descending closer and closer to mine. 

My body responded fast. And soon, Mark was leaning doubled over, rubbing his cheek from where my hand had descended against his flesh.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles in the corner*
> 
> Heeyyy guys...um...happy reading? ;) 
> 
> (Don't expect chapters this close to each other all the time, I just happen to have free time for once to write)

I don’t want to say that it’s been a month since the incident in the kitchen happened, but it has been already. Mark and I went about our daily lives, forgetting that anything had ever been said on done. The days following were the worse. Especially when I kept having little hints thrown here or there about finding a new apartment: Mark left a flyer of apartments for rent sitting on the counter one morning and then another time, when I was at the office, a mysterious flyer for an apartment downtown slid under my door. 

I guess I never really processed his words either to me that night. 

_She knows I like you._

Those words were hard for me to process because…I was scared of them. 

I had one other person besides Marcus show affection to me in the four years that I’ve had Noah. His name was Damien and we met while I was working one day. He stopped in for coffee and soon, that led to a single date that night and then a few days later, I was taking him back to my apartment where I slept with him. 

I wasn’t someone who just slept around for the hell of it. I was vulnerable and lonely when Damien came around. Noah was only a little over a year old and Marcus was giving me hell. I was young, seventeen. So having someone show me attention was so appealing to me. 

But I haven’t heard from Damien since that night; he was gone in the morning with a note left behind on the kitchen table saying he’d see me around. 

My friends have tried setting me up on dates, but most guys are turned away when they hear I’m a carrier and have already had a son. Most see me as a whore and a slut but I wasn’t. I’d only been with one person when I get pregnant. 

But here I am, thinking over my own feelings. 

Mark told me he was bisexual. But he’s dating Amy…or so I think. That’s all a mess honestly. 

But he told me that he liked me. And he was forward about it. 

And we haven’t discussed it since. 

Not until tonight. 

***

I put Noah to bed around eight to ensure that he would wake up for me in the morning to go to daycare. And in lieu of having a night to myself, I pulled out the wine bottle that I had bought for myself months ago and was waiting for a special occasion and opened it. 

Enjoying a glass was laying on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a blanket, and enjoying a new episode of the anime I was trying to watch, the door to the apartment opened and Mark walked in. Sitting up, I waved hello to him and went back to my position on the couch. 

After I heard the rustling of Mark around the apartment, he finally joined me. I wasn’t used to his company but there wasn’t much I could do about our strained friendship anymore, “How was Noah tonight?” Mark asked suddenly. 

I shrugged, “Normal. Like he always is. He should be sleeping now.” 

Then it was all silent between us before Mark suddenly blurted out, “Do you want to hit some harder stuff tonight besides wine?” 

I turned to him, my wine glass in my hand, “Um…” 

“I need some like tequila shots.” 

Feeling like I needed to be the good ‘friend’ in this situation, I said, “Something bothering you?” 

He nodded, “What isn’t bothering me, honestly?” 

Knowing that Noah was asleep, and having a few drinks wasn’t going to affect me, I agreed with Mark. And I don’t know why I had honestly. 

Because it all turned into a chaotic mess of mistakes that just tripled in effect by the minute. 

I was feeling buzzed rather fast but Mark was holding his own pretty good. However, when I get drunk or buzzed, I have this overwhelming tendency to become sad and just release all of my inner demons to everyone. 

“Why did you let Amy treat me that way she did?” I said softly, pulling my knees to my chest, “She’s been really mean to me.” 

Mark shrugged, “It’s just her. She can be a prude sometimes.” 

“But yet you’re still with her?” 

“We’re hardly together anymore.” he answered, “It’s hard to say what we are.” 

“Why did you almost kiss me that night?” I asked outright, “Why did you begin to lean into me as you told me that you liked me. I don’t get it, Mark.” 

He sighed and looked over at me. I could tell her was contemplating what he was going to say to answer my question. So the moments of silence following this was hard to deal with initially. That was until he answered me, “When I saw you in the cafe that day, I didn’t see you as a just a random person you see on the street. I saw you as this single father who would do anything for his child. So when you couldn’t afford the cookie, something broke inside of me and I knew then that I could feel something for you. I didn’t know what it was and I’m still not even sure if I do know. But I felt it.” 

“How did Amy find out?” 

He shrugged, “By the way I talked about you, I suppose.” He began to scoot closer to me on the couch as he looked over my body, making me feel vulnerable but wanted at the same time, “You amaze me, Jack.” 

Biting my lip, I looked up at him, “I’m not amazing.” 

He shook his head, “No, I beg to differ.” 

And then it was all happening so fast that I couldn’t control anything if I had a handle on it: which I didn’t. Mark’s hand had made it’s way onto my cheek, holding me in place. Then his mouth was descending down and his lips ghosted over my own. It was such a light kiss that I would hardly even call it a _kiss._ Rather, it was just a brushing of lips. 

But it become clear pretty fast that Mark’s intentions were much higher than just a simple kiss on the lips. 

He deepened it, his lips now firmly on my own. The pressure was intense and for a minute, my body felt numb. I tensed and whimpered a little. It’s been so long since I’ve done anything like this that I just couldn’t believe this was all happening. 

So I pushed Mark off from me. Placing my hands on his chest, I used gentle force and he moved back. The feeling of his lips left a lasting impression and I didn’t even realize that I had brought my own hand up to touch my now slightly swollen lips. 

Mark’s face said so much more than words ever could. He shown the instant expression of regret and horror as he stood up from the couch and began walking out of the living room, muttering, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Mark, wait!” I called after her, my mouth speaking before my brain could process my actions. 

He turned around and looked at me, his eyes showing something that I couldn’t distinguish.

“We can do that again.” 

There, I had said those words and now I couldn’t take them back. 

I’d been battling with myself for so long now. I had told myself that my feelings for Mark were purely friendship and not some silly high school crush. But that kiss had proved myself wrong as I realized that no matter what was going on between us, the kiss was still happening. My feelings were being fulfilled.

Mark descended back to me and sat down on the couch. 

Within moments, it was all happening again. 

Our lips were colliding with one another and I was enjoying the sensations I was getting. 

The kiss turned heated faster than expected. His hands moved up to my jaw and held me steady as his mouth assaulted my own in ways I couldn’t begin to describe. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow him in. 

He yanked me onto his lap and I sat down on his thighs as I arched my back and kissed him with renewed fever. Everything was become cloudy and dense. My body was tingling and numb but I could sense my own arousal. 

Mark pulled back and I whined at the disappearance. His lips were red and swollen and I had never seen someone look so attractive to me in my life. 

“If we do this,” He said, “It has to be no strings attached.” 

Feeling my heart collapse, I asked, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m still with Amy. So if we decide to go through with our feelings, we can’t be exclusive. It’s going to have to be a friends with benefits deal for a while.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m with Amy, Jack.” He said hurriedly, “I’m sorry but one day. One day everything will work itself out. But right now, I’m seriously in the mood and I need to know whether or not you’re up for this because if not, I have to go take care of myself.” 

Sighing, I felt my body relax so I was fully seated on Mark. Feeling my hands over his chest, I took a deep breath and exhaled. 

I guess that would be better than nothing, right? 

Pressing my lips against his own with just a slight brush, I breathed out, “Okay” before applying pressure and deepening the kiss again. 

****

Breathing echoed through the room as Mark continued to thrust between my spread out legs. This wasn’t something I had planned on doing but God, did it ever feel so amazing. My hands were scratching down his back and his head was buried in my neck as he sucked onto the flesh and bit with his teeth. 

Whatever sounds that were leaving my body were totally involuntary and I couldn’t stop them, but they only egged Mark on more. His thrusting became faster, and I moaned out as he hit the bundle of nerves with ease. He sat up, putting his hand on my hip as if to hold me in place as he pounded relentlessly into me. 

“Mark, please.” I breathed out, grabbing his hand and putting it on my arousal that needed oh so much attention right now. 

He stroked upwards twice before I came over his fist. 

His own climax had began short after my own. 

As he fell down on me and rolled over, pulling himself from me, the situation hit. 

What started as an innocent night of drinking had turned into making out like high school kids on a couch. Then soon that turned into me in between Mark’s legs as I effectively gave Mark a blow job: something I hadn’t done since I was with Marcus. Following that, I was swept off from my feet as Mark carried me into the bedroom, rimming me as I cried out in ecstasy. And then we were here: sitting in awkward silence after all of this. 

Turning to him, he spoke out breaking the silence, “So…friends with benefits?” He asked softly. 

Sighing, because the sex had been mind-blowing, “Okay.” 

And then was out of the bed, grabbing my clothing from various areas of the apartment and heading into my bedroom. I dressed quickly into my pajamas, feeling dirty and defiled after having almost a one night stand with the guy I lived with, but not having the energy to go into the shower and wash the guilt off from my body. 

When Noah climbed into my bed at around three that morning, I couldn’t help but feel like I was betraying him. There was no reason for me to even began to think that I’d be betraying him by sleeping with Mark but I felt something when I saw him. I grabbed onto the four year old and hugged him tight to me as I cried into his hair. He was half asleep, but he managed to ask me what was wrong and I just kissed his head instead of answering. 

The next morning was the most awkward. Mostly because I had to take a morning after pill seeing as I haven’t taken birth control in a year or so: which I would need to begin to do if I want to continue having sex with Mark. 

I was almost certain Mark used a condom but I couldn’t ever be too certain; It really wouldn’t look good if I became pregnant: not that that is happening, because IT'S NOT. 

As Mark left for work, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, something so innocent that made me feel so dirty. 

But it was nearly an hour after he left that reality hit me.

I had just had sex with a guy who was dating someone else. 

I was fucked…literally and figuratively. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always greatly appreciated! Follow my twitter and tumblr at princesslexi763 where you can message me about updates and further inquiries. Happy reading :)


End file.
